Where do we go from here?
by nici's anatomy
Summary: [COMPLETE] 3.Teil der Detroit Triologie. Sommer in Detroit. Die Stadt ist ein einziger Hitzeofen, und auch sonst wird scheinbar alles daran gesetzt, um Annie und Garret das Leben schwer zu machen. Ein paar Tage Urlaub klingen da nach genau dem Richtigen..
1. Summer in the city

TITEL: **Where do we go from here?  
**TEIL: 1/3  
FSK: PG-13  
GENRE: Romanze, Drama, Allgemein (Stellenweise auch etwas fluffig – also beschwert Euch nicht …)  
CHARAKTER(E)/PAAR(E): Garret, Annie  
SPOILER: In diesem Teil eigentlich keine  
INHALT: Dritter Teil der Detroit-Triologie (Teil 1: „100 tears away", Teil 2: „Home again?") Sommer in Detroit. Die Stadt ist ein einziger Hitzeofen, und auch sonst wird scheinbar alles daran gesetzt, um Annie und Garret das Leben schwer zu machen. Ein paar Tage in der Einsamkeit klingen nach genau dem Richtigen. Doch wie immer ist nichts so, wie es scheint, und der Alltag und seine Probleme sind immer näher als man sich erhofft …  
DISCLAIMER: Kontrolliert ihr Bankkonto … Nope, sieht nicht so aus.  
Mir gehört immer noch nichts und alles gehört Tim Kring. Ich borge mir die Figuren und deren vorgegebene Vergangenheit also nur aus und werde alles ordentlich gewaschen und gebügelt wieder zurückgeben. Einzig und allein die Handlung gehört mir…  
BEMERKUNG: Die Geschichte entstand im Rahmen der „Sommer – Sonne – Urlaubszeit Challenge" auf ‚Evidence of Things Unseen', die Mel gestartet hat. Ich hoffe, sie gefällt Euch und ihr hinterlasst mir ein bisschen Feedback.

**Kapitel 1 – Summer in the city**

„Was hältst du von Urlaub?", fragte Annie. Sie fuhr mit dem Zeigefinger über Garrets nackten Oberkörper und kuschelte sich in seinen Arm.  
Von draußen schien Mondlicht in das Zimmer, und sein Licht spielte mit den kleinen Schweißperlen auf ihrer nackten Haut. Kein Windhauch wehte in den Raum und die Nacht versprach, so stickig und schwül zu werden wie ihre Vorgänger.  
Detroit im Sommer war in diesem Jahr so extrem wie der letzte Winter. War es im Winter noch ungewöhnlich kalt und schneereich gewesen, so tat der Sommer momentan alles, um den rauen und kalten Winter aus den Köpfen der Menschen zu vertreiben – oder bei einigen dafür zu sorgen, dass sie sich eben diesen Winter mit seiner Kälte wieder herbeiwünschten.

Die Stadt war nun schon seit drei Wochen ein heißer Anwärter auf den Titel „Glutofen des Jahres" und ein Ende der Hitzewelle war nicht in Sicht. Tagsüber knackte das Thermometer regelmäßig die 95 Gradmarke und nachts kühlte es sich kaum auf unter 70 Grad ab. Wer nicht unbedingt arbeiten musste, hielt sich in einem der zahlreichen Freibäder oder privaten Swimmingpools auf und verließ diese nur zum Schlafen.

Weder Garret noch Annie konnten diesen Luxus genießen, doch während Garret sich hauptsächlich in der angenehm klimatisierten Leichenhalle oder im Autopsiesaal aufhalten konnte, verbrachte Annie ihre Zeit meistens hinter ihrem Schreibtisch. Ihr kleiner Tischventilator, den sie aufgestellt hatte, konnte die Hitze kaum vertreiben, doch Annie war froh, wenigstens diesen zu haben. Die meisten Kollegen beneideten sie um diesen kleinen Luxusartikel, der in der ganzen Stadt – ja, wie es schien, im ganzen Staat ausverkauft zu sein schien, und hielten sich so oft in ihrer Nähe auf, wie es nur ging. Als angenehm empfand Annie es nicht, ständig von keuchenden und schwitzenden, viel zu fettleibigen Männerkörpern umlagert zu werden, und oft bereute sie es, den Ventilator überhaupt im Keller gefunden zu haben. Dann schwitzte sie doch lieber.

Als sie Garret davon erzählt hatte, hatte er nur gegrinst und ihr gesagt, dass jeder eben seine Bürde zu tragen hätte. Noch einem freundschaftlichen Ellenbogencheck war sein Grinsen jedoch schnell verschwunden und seitdem hielt er sich mit derlei Kommentaren in Annies Gegenwart zurück.  
Er konnte sich ja gut vorstellen, wie sie sich fühlen musste und er wusste nicht, was unangenehmer war – einen schwitzender Fleischklops in seiner Nähe zu haben oder sich tagein, tagaus mit immer neuen Hitzetoten beschäftigen zu müssen.  
Alleine in dieser Woche waren schon wieder fünf meist ältere Menschen zu ihm in die Gerichtsmedizin gebracht worden, und alle zeigten sie die gleichen Symptome: innere Austrocknung. Die Leute tranken einfach viel zu wenig, obwohl in fast jeder Nachrichtensendung explizit darauf hingewiesen wurde, dass ausreichende Flüssigkeitszufuhr in diesen Tagen einfach lebensnotwenig war.  
Die hiesigen Experten und auch Garret gingen schon lange nicht mehr davon aus, dass es sich bei den Toten nur um Opfer des so genannten "Harvesting-Effekt" handelten, bei dem der hitzebedingte, vorzeitige Tod nur bei Menschen eintrat, die vermutlich ohnehin bald gestorben wären.  
Erst am vergangenen Abend hatte er einen Bericht gelesen, der davon berichtete, dass aus Vergleichen über einen längeren Zeitraum deutlich geworden sei, dass viele Menschen unnötigerweise an den Folgen der Hitze sterben mussten, an Herz-Kreislauf-Problemen oder an tödlich verlaufenden Infekten, die sie unter normalen Umständen leicht hätten abwehren können. Der Autor des Berichts schloss daraus, dass die meisten der Opfer zu den Ärmsten und Wehrlosesten der Gesellschaft gehören und nicht über die zu ihrer Rettung notwendigen Mittel verfügten.  
Und denselben Eindruck hatte Garret bei seiner Arbeit auch gewonnen. Die meisten Opfer stammten tatsächlich aus den weniger wohlhabenden Stadtteilen Detroits – was aber seine Arbeit nicht unbedingt erleichterte. Im Gegenteil, vor ein paar Jahren hatte sich eine Anwaltskanzlei, die sich hauptsächlich aus Spendengeldern finanzierte, darauf spezialisiert, jeden noch so natürlichen Tod vor allem in den ärmeren Gesellschaftsschichten anzuzweifeln und eine komplette Autopsie zu verlangen – notfalls gerichtlich zu erwirken. Und da Garrets Institut für solche Fälle ausgesucht worden war, landeten die meisten Toten eben auf seinem Tisch.

„Habe ich dich so geschockt oder was ist los, Dr. Macy?"  
Annies Stimme riss Garret aus seinen Gedanken. Er drehte den Kopf ein wenig, um sie ansehen zu können. Ihre Augen glitzerten im hellen Mondlicht und wirkten wie zwei funkelnde Sterne, die nur für ihn leuchteten.  
„Nein, hast du nicht", antwortete Garret. „Ich habe nur … nachgedacht."  
„Und worüber?" Annie richtete sich etwas auf, stütze sich auf einen Ellebogen und spielte mit den kurzen gekräuselten Haaren auf seiner Brust, während sie ihn aufmerksam ansah.  
„Über deinen Vorschlag", sagte Garret. Er hob seine Hand und strich Annie eine feuchte Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.  
„War der so abwegig?" Annie sah Garret unsicher an und hoffte, dass dem nicht so war.  
Obwohl sie nun schon seit über einem halben Jahr ein Paar waren und Garret mittlerweile öfters bei ihr übernachtete, als in seiner eigenen Wohnung, war sie manchmal doch noch sehr verunsichert, was ihre Beziehung betraf. Manchmal wurde sie einfach nicht schlau aus Garret und wusste nicht, was gerade in ihm vorging. Wenn er so da saß, so abwesend wirkte und tief in Gedanken versunken war, bekam sie manchmal richtig Angst. In einem solchen Zustand bekam er oft gar nichts von seiner Umwelt mit und sie konnte sich den Mund fusselig reden, ohne dass er reagierte.  
Er hatte ihr mehrfach versichert, dass das nichts mit ihr oder mit seinen Gefühlen für sie zu tun hatte, und ihm Dinge im Kopf herumschwirrten, mit denen er sie nicht belasten wollte, doch die Unsicherheit hatte er damit nicht vertreiben können.  
Sie wusste nicht, was er wirklich für sie empfand, ob er sie liebte oder nur als Freundin, als Gefährtin oder als Zeitvertreib sah. Während sie ihm schon vor Wochen gestanden hatte, dass sie ihn liebte und ihm oft genug zeigte, wie glücklich er sie machte und wie froh sie war, Zeit mit ihm verbringen zu können, hatte er sich, was solche Dinge betraf, immer zurückgehalten.  
Annie war von Anfang an bewusst gewesen, dass Garret kein einfacher Mensch war, der sein Herz offen mit sich herumtrug, doch ein wenig mehr Offenheit hätte sie sich manchmal schon gewünscht. Nur ein kleines bisschen. Mehr nicht …

„Abwegig würde ich nicht sagen", sagte Garret. „Es kommt darauf an, wie du Urlaub definierst. Wenn du von Urlaub wie in weißer Sand, Cocktail-Schirmchen, Sonnencreme und Eiswürfel sprichst, dann muss ich dich leider enttäuschen, Annie." Garret sah sie ernst an, doch ein kleines Lächeln umspielte seine Mundwinkel, als er die Enttäuschung in ihrem Blick sah.  
„Ich bin nicht unbedingt der Strandtyp, weißt du", erklärte er. „Aber wenn du von Urlaub im Sinne von gemeinsam wegfahren und einem einsamen Plätzchen in der Natur sprichst, dann bin ich dafür zu haben."  
Annies Gesicht hellte sich augenblicklich auf, als sie sein Spiel durchschaut hatte, und sie versetze ihm einen kleinen Hieb in die Seite.  
„Du Schuft!", sagte sie und gab ihm zur Strafe einen zärtlichen Kuss. Er schlang die Arme um sie und zog sie über sich, sodass das leichte Laken, das sie sowieso nicht benutzt hatten, auf dem Fußboden landete und bis zum Morgen dort liegen blieb, während die beiden Personen in dem Bett darum kämpften, wer oben liegen durfte.

-o-

„Macy?" Garret klemmte sich den Hörer zwischen Schulter und Ohr, während er versuchte, sich die Gummihandschuhe abzustreifen, was sich bei seinen schweißnassen Händen als ein schwieriges Unterfangen erwies. Er hatte nun schon seit vier Stunden im Autopsiesaal gestanden und gerade beschlossen, sich eine Kaffeepause zu gönnen, als das Telefon an der Wand geläutet hatte.  
„He, Doc", meldete sich Annies fröhliche Stimme aus dem Hörer. „Kannst du reden?"  
Garrets Gesicht hellte sich augenblicklich auf, als er Annies Stimme hörte. Er blickte sich im Raum um, sah gerade noch, wie Billy, sein junger Assistent den ansonsten leeren Raum verließ und lehnte sich an die kühle Wand.  
„Bis auf Mrs Gaynor ist niemand hier", sagte er. „Und ich denke, sie ist diskret genug, um wegzuhören." Virginia Gaynor, eine siebenundachtzigjährige Afroamerikanerin lag vor ihm auf dem Autopsietisch und hatte in den letzten zwei Stunden Garrets ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit genossen. Sie würde es ihm sicher nicht übel nehmen, wenn er sie für einen Moment nicht weiter beachtete.

Annie lachte am anderen Ende der Leitung, wurde aber von einer Lautsprecherdurchsage unterbrochen, die einen Mr. Brighton an die Zwölf verlangte.  
„Wo bist du?", fragte Garret irritiert.  
„Am wahrscheinlich kältesten Ort von Detroit, den man als lebender Mensch betreten kann", antwortete Annie. „Es sei denn, man ist eine Tiefkühlpizza oder wohnt in einer Plastiktüte für Pommes Frites, dann lebt man sowieso hier. Wusstest du, dass in einer Tiefkühlpizza fast genauso viel Fett drin ist, wie in einem Nudelgericht? Wahnsinn, oder? Und ich dachte, von Pizza würde ich nicht soviel zunehmen. Ab heute gibt es nur noch Salat und Gemüse und -"  
„Warum willst du denn abnehmen, Annie?", unterbrach Garret sie schmunzelnd. „Das musst du nicht." Obwohl er alleine im Raum war, drehte er sich etwas zur Wand und senkte die Stimme. Das Gesprächsthema wurde ihm einfach zu persönlich. „Ich … mag jedes Gramm an dir", sagte er leise. „Wirklich."  
Am anderen Ende der Leitung war es sekundenlang still und wäre da nicht dieses Kind im Hintergrund gewesen, das lautstark nach einem Eis verlangte, hätte Garret vermutet, dass die Verbindung abgebrochen war.  
„Meinst du das ernst?", fragte Annie dann endlich.  
„Aber natürlich", antwortete Garret. „Denkst du, ich will so eine Hollywood-Bohnenstange im Bett haben, von der man nur blaue Flecken bekommt, weil man sich überall stößt?" Er schüttelte den Kopf, obwohl Annie das nicht sehen konnte und wechselte schnell das Thema, als ihm bewusst wurde, wohin dieses Gespräch gerade verlief. Er war noch nicht bereit für derlei Dinge, und schon gar nicht hier und jetzt, wo jeden Moment jemand hereinkommen konnte.  
„Hast du deswegen angerufen?", fragte er. „Um mir zu sagen, dass ich ab sofort auf meine Pizza verzichten muss?"  
„Nein", antwortete Annie. Garret konnte hören, dass sie während des Gesprächs lief und nun scheinbar einen Gang erreichte, der weniger stark besucht war. Die Hintergrundgeräusche wurden leiser und verschwanden schließlich fast ganz.  
„Ich … wollte dich fragen, ob du über meinen Vorschlag nachgedacht hast. Wegen des Urlaubs."

Garret seufzte leise und schloss die Augen. Das war die Frage, vor der er sich schon den ganzen Morgen gefürchtet hatte; nicht weil er sich nicht vorstellen konnte, mit Annie in Urlaub zu fahren, es passte einfach nicht. Er war erst seit knapp sieben Monaten hier offiziell Chef und konnte es sich nicht erlauben, jetzt schon Urlaub zu nehmen.  
Als er Annie vorsichtig davon erzählte, war es wieder lange Zeit still in der Leitung.  
„Hast du Angst, dass deine Kollegen ohne dich nicht zurechtkommen?", fragte Annie schließlich.  
„Angst nicht gerade", sagte Garret zögernd. „Nun … ja, vielleicht ist es Angst. Es ist nur -"  
„Angst ist die Abwesenheit von Vertrauen, Garret", unterbrach Annie ihn und klang dabei fast wie der Nervtöter vom Dienst, Dr. Howard Stiles persönlich. „Du musst deinen Mitarbeitern einfach mehr zutrauen. Sie sind ein eingespieltes Team und sie werden sicher ein paar Tage ohne dich auskommen. Ganz bestimmt." Ihre Stimme hatte einen leicht flehenden Unterton, der Garrets schlechtes Gewissen von einer Sekunde auf die nächste verdoppelte.  
„Du weißt doch, was Konfuzius sagte", murmelte er. „_Fordere viel von Dir selbst und erwarte wenig von anderen. So wird Dir viel Ärger erspart bleiben_. - Ich weiß einfach nicht, ob ich es mir jetzt schon erlauben kann, Urlaub zu nehmen. Ich würde sehr gerne ein paar Tage mit dir wegfahren, aber ich -"  
„Dann tu es doch einfach, Garret", sagte Annie. „Sei einfach mal spontan. So wie letztes Weihnachten, als wir nach Boston geflogen sind. Die kleine Auszeit hat uns beiden doch gut getan, und … ich brauche einfach ein wenig Abstand von allem hier. Verstehst du? Die Kollegen hier treiben mich in den Wahnsinn und der King macht uns das Leben zur Hölle."  
Garret schluckte. Er wusste genau, worauf Annie anspielte.

_Agent Albert Rosenfield, der Dritte_ saß seit drei Wochen bei Annie im Revier und trieb alle in den Wahnsinn. Laut einer neuen Anordnung des Senats sollte einmal im Jahr ein aktiver Austausch zwischen dem FBI und den lokalen Polizeidienststellen stattfinden, damit so die Zusammenarbeit und das Vertrauen untereinander gestärkt werden konnte. Nur leider hatte sich Rosenfield als ein typischer FBI Agent entpuppt und direkt das Kommando übernommen, tausende von Akten und Unterlagen angefordert und die Detectives mehr oder weniger zu Dienstmädchen degradiert; und das alles, während Annies Chef in Florida war und sich die Sonne auf den Kopf scheinen ließ. Alleine aus dem Grund hätte Annie es schon verdient, ein paar Tage wegzufahren.  
Und dann war das noch Howies Stimme in seinem Kopf, die immer lauter und eindringlicher wurde. „Geben sie sich einen Ruck, Garret. Das Leben ist zu kurz, um immer nur zu arbeiten."  
Das Gespräch hatte kurz vor seinem letzten Urlaub stattgefunden, bevor Garret es wirklich gewagt hatte, Jordan für zwei Tage das Kommando zu überlassen, um mit Renee nach Florida zu fliegen, nachdem sie wie Annie jetzt auch schon Wochen vorher gedrängt hatte, dass sie sich mehr Zeit für einander nehmen sollten.  
Die zwei Tage waren eine Katastrophe gewesen und Renee war mit dem Worten ‚Wenn ich das vorher gewusst hätte' aus dem Flugzeug gestiegen und hatte sich tagelang nicht mehr bei ihm gemeldet. Und wenn er es genau nahm, dann war der Urlaub auch mehr oder weniger der Anfang vom Ende ihrer Beziehung gewesen. Danach war alles nur noch schlimmer und komplizierter geworden zwischen ihnen, bis sie sich schließlich getrennt hatten. Dazu noch Renees Verabredung mit ihrem Exmann, die darin geendet hatte, dass sie von ihm schwanger wurde …  
Und dabei war der Urlaub doch gar nicht so schlecht gewesen – verglichen mit den Katastrophenurlauben, die er zuletzt mit Maggie und Abby verbracht hatte. Gut, dass er gleich am ersten Tag einen Sonnenbrand bekommen hatte und sie dadurch ans Hotelzimmer gefesselt waren, war so nicht geplant gewesen, aber seine Schuld war es auch nicht gewesen, dass die Verkäuferin ihm einen zu niedrigen Lichtschutzfaktor empfohlen hatte.

Garret seufzte leise und schob die Gedanken an Renee beiseite. Sie riefen nur wieder unschöne Erinnerungen herbei, die ihm den ganzen Tag über zu schaffen machen würden.  
Und er wollte daran auch gar nicht mehr denken; sowohl Renee als auch die Urlaube mit seiner Exfrau und seiner Tochter waren Vergangenheit. Annie war es, die jetzt zählte. Er wollte sie glücklich machen. Nur das war wichtig. Und ganz bestimmt würde er nicht noch einmal den Fehler machen und einem Urlaub zustimmen, den er nicht machen wollte, nur um ihnen beiden damit die freien Tage zu vermiesen. Warum auch, wenn man bereit war, Kompromisse zu finden? Mit Renee war ihm so etwas selten geglückt, aber mit Annie war es seltsamerweise bisher immer etwas ganz Einfaches gewesen ...  
„Ich schaue heute Nachmittag mal, wie es aussieht, okay?", schlug er mutig vor. „Vielleicht kann ich ja Duncan anrufen und ihn fragen, ob er nicht Lust hat, ein paar Tage lang wieder zu übernehmen. Seit er in Pension gegangen ist, ruft er eh ständig an und erkundigt sich, wie es läuft. Er wird sicher sofort zusagen. Und dann fahren wir einfach ein verlängertes Wochenende weg. Was hältst du von Maine oder von Washington – also der Staat, nicht die Stadt? Wir mieten uns eine kleine Hütte, lassen die Telefone zuhause und nehmen uns einfach nur Zeit für uns."  
„Das klingt verdammt gut, Garret", sagte Annie.  
An ihrer Stimme konnte Garret hören, dass er genau das richtige gesagt und getan hatte, und atmete erleichtert auf. „Was hältst du davon, wenn ich dich heute Abend zum Essen einlade und dann besprechen wir alles Weitere?", fragte er. „So gegen sechs."  
„Abgemacht", sagte Annie. „Ich freue mich."  
„Ich mich auch", sagte Garret, und das war nicht einmal gelogen. Er freute sich wirklich und beschloss, alles in seiner Macht stehende zu tun, damit Annie ihren Urlaub bekam. Und er auch.

-TBC-

_Die Geschichte ist schon abgeschlossen - Regelmäßige Updates sind somit garantiert :-)_


	2. The end of the world

TITEL: **Where do we go from here?  
**TEIL: 2/3  
FSK: PG-13  
GENRE: Romanze, Drama, Allgemein (Stellenweise auch etwas fluffig – also beschwert Euch nicht …)  
CHARAKTER(E)/PAAR(E): Garret, Annie  
SPOILER: In diesem Teil eigentlich keine  
INHALT: Dritter Teil der Detroit-Triologie (Teil 1: „100 tears away", Teil 2: „Home again?") Sommer in Detroit. Die Stadt ist ein einziger Hitzeofen, und auch sonst wird scheinbar alles daran gesetzt, um Annie und Garret das Leben schwer zu machen. Ein paar Tage in der Einsamkeit klingen nach genau dem Richtigen. Doch wie immer ist nichts so, wie es scheint, und der Alltag und seine Probleme sind immer näher als man sich erhofft …  
DISCLAIMER: Kontrolliert ihr Bankkonto … Nope, sieht nicht so aus.  
Mir gehört immer noch nichts und alles gehört Tim Kring. Ich borge mir die Figuren und deren vorgegebene Vergangenheit also nur aus und werde alles ordentlich gewaschen und gebügelt wieder zurückgeben. Einzig und allein die Handlung gehört mir…  
BEMERKUNG: Die Geschichte entstand im Rahmen der „Sommer – Sonne – Urlaubszeit Challenge" auf ‚Evidence of Things Unseen', die Mel gestartet hat. Ich hoffe, sie gefällt Euch und ihr hinterlasst mir ein bisschen Feedback.

**Kapitel 2 – The end of the world**

_Der Lake Champlain ist das sechstgrößte Binnengewässer in den Vereinigten Staaten. Er liegt südlich von Montreal zwischen den Green Mountains und den Adirondacks an der Grenze der US-Bundesstaaten Vermont und New York, hat aber im Norden auch noch geringen Anteil in der kanadischen Provinz Québec. Er ist nach Samuel de Champlain benannt, der ihn 1609 entdeckte.  
__Im etwa 180 Kilometer langen und bis zu 19 Kilometer breiten Lake Champlain liegen etwa 80 Inseln, von denen eine einen eigenen Verwaltungsbezirk im US-Staat Vermont bildet. Er ist nach den Großen Seen im Mittleren Westen der größte See der Vereinigten Staaten …_

Annie klappte den Touristenführer zu und legte ihn in das Ablagefach in der Fahrertür. Sie gähnte hinter vorgehaltener Hand und warf einen Seitenblick auf Garret, der nun schon seit fast vier Stunden hinter dem Steuer des geliehenen SUV saß und langsam aber sicher genauso müde aussah, wie sie sich fühlte. Wenn sie nicht bald eine Pause machten, würden sie noch einen Unfall bauen. Aber andererseits … dadurch, dass ihr Flug zwei Stunden Verspätung gehabt hatte, weil in Montreal ein heftiges Gewitter tobte und sie nicht hatten landen können, lagen sie sowieso schon weit hinter ihrem Zeitplan.

„Möchtest du etwas trinken?", fragte Annie. Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, griff sie hinter sich auf die Rückbank und holte eine Flasche Wasser aus der mit Kühlakkus gefüllten Tasche, drehte den Verschluss auf und reichte sie Garret.  
„Danke", sagte dieser mit einem Lächeln, nahm ihr die Flasche ab und trank einen großen Schluck.  
„Meinst du, wir sehen das Seemonster?", fragte Annie, nachdem sie die Flasche zwischen im Fußraum deponiert hatte, um ihre Füße zu kühlen. Der Wagen besaß zwar eine Klimaanlage, aber die konnte bei den Temperaturen draußen kaum etwas ausrichten. Es schien, als wäre das ganze Land plötzlich an den Äquator gerutscht. Klimaforscher sprachen schon von einem neuen Jahrtausendsommer, und selbst in Boston war es so heiß wie sonst nur im Südkalifornien. Jordan, mit der Annie vor ihrem Abflug noch telefoniert hatte, hatte ihr erzählt, dass in der vergangenen Woche das Kühlaggregat wegen der Hitze den Geist aufgegeben hatte und sie mittlerweile ihre Eisblöcke zum Kühlen aus New Hampshire importieren mussten, wo sie direkt von den höchsten Spitzen der Green Mountains ins Tal und von dort aus an die ganze Ostküste transportiert wurden.  
„Welches Seemonster?", fragte Garret. Er sah zu Annie rüber und grinste. „Wenn du von Nessie sprichst, das lebt in Schottland, im Loch Ness. Das ist noch ein paar tausend Meilen östlicher von hier, weißt du."  
„Ach, Quatsch!" Annie gab ihm einen freundschaftlichen Klaps auf den Arm und zog ihren Touristenführer wieder hervor.  
„Hier steht es", sagte sie und las vor: „_Bekannt wurde der Lake Champlain auch durch das Gerücht eines Seeungeheuers, das nach seinem oben bereits erwähnten Entdecker Champ genannt wird. Seit 1982 steht der entfernte Verwandte Nessies sogar unter gesetzlichen Schutz, da er zu einer wichtigen Touristenattraktion geworden ist._ Du hättest dich ruhig mal besser informieren können, Garret." Annie sah ihn tadelnd an und wedelte mit dem Prospekt vor seiner Nase herum. „Aber du hast es ja vorgezogen, lieber in deiner Fachzeitschrift zu blättern, statt in dem hier. Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, was so lebenswichtiges und Interessantes in _Journal of Forensic Sciences_ oder _American Journal of Forensic Medicine and Pathology_ stehen kann, dass du dir sogar deine Freizeit damit verdirbst."  
„Da stehen hochwissenschaftliche, wichtige Dinge drin, Annie", verteidigte Garret sich schmunzelnd. „Auf jeden Fall wissenschaftlicher als diese Berichte über die neueste Hollywood-Diät oder den Guide der Schönheitschirurgie, die du während des Fluges gelesen hast."  
„Na ja, wenn es doch nur diese albernen Frauenzeitschriften gab", merkte Annie an. „Was hätte ich denn da tun sollen? Mich langweilen? Meine Bücher waren schließlich im Koffer." Die hatte sie ja unsinnigerweise ganz nach unten gepackt und am Flughafen nicht mehr schnell herausholen können, als ihr das Malheur aufgefallen war. So hatte sie sich halt mit der weniger intellektuellen Lektüre der Durchschnittsamerikanerin behelfen müssen. „Oder sollte ich dem Knirps neben mir den Gameboy wegnehmen?", fragte sie. „Du hast ja den halben Flug über geschlafen."  
„Dafür hast du die letzten zwei Stunden und damit die wunderbare Aussicht verschlafen, Annie", sagte Garret. Er sah sie gespielt beleidigt an und machte dann eine Fast-Vollbremsung, weil er die Ausfahrt zu spät bemerkt hatte. Zum Glück war hinter ihnen niemand.  
Noch hundert Meilen bis Middlebury, also noch knapp vierzig bis zu der kleinen Hütte, die Garret für das Wochenende gemietet hatte.

Die kleine Hütte lag am südlichen Ausläufer des Sees und gehörte einem alten Studienkollegen von Garret, der aber mittlerweile Professor an der Washingtoner Universität in Seattle war und die Hütte nicht mehr nutzte.  
Garret war noch nie dort gewesen, hatte sich aber gleich an einen langweiligen Diavortrag von James Lexington erinnert, nachdem ihr Plan, an die Kanadische Grenze, nahe Seattle zu fahren gescheitert war. Sie hatten nur vier Tage freibekommen und der Weg wäre einfach zu weit gewesen. Außerdem hatten sie einfach keinen Flug mehr nach Seattle bekommen können, und um mit dem Auto zu fahren, wäre die Strecke eindeutig zu weit und zu anstrengend gewesen.  
Nach Maine wollte Garret dann auch nicht fahren, weil es ihn zu sehr an die verkorksten Familienurlaube erinnerte, die er als kleiner Junge mit seinen Eltern hatte machen müssen – und an die mit Maggie und Abby, als letztere noch klein gewesen und Stinktiere zu ihrem liebsten Haustieren gehört hatten. Und mit Vermont war Annie sofort einverstanden gewesen. Sie wollte einfach nur weg aus Detroit, weg aus der Gluthitze und mal etwas anderes sehen. Dass es hier fast nur Ahornbäume gab, störte sie nicht. Im Gegenteil, sie hatte sich schon einen Knoten ins mentale Taschentuch gemacht und Garret ein Dutzend Mal ermahnt, er solle sie ja daran erinnern, dass sie auf dem Rückweg genug Ahornsirup kauften. Dass der noch mehr Kalorien als Annies Lieblingspizza hatte, hatte Garret ihr wohlweislich verschwiegen – er wollte nicht schon wieder einen Vortrag darüber hören, wo Annie überall überflüssige Festpolster hatte. Es reichte ihm schon, dass er ihr im Halbschlaf versprochen hatte, jeden Morgen und jeden Abend mit ihr joggen zu gehen.  
Aber was tat man nicht alles für die Liebsten …

Annie blickte Garret verwundert an, als dieser plötzlich scharf bremste und das Lenkrad herumriss. Sie blickte in den Rückspiegel, um sich zu vergewissern, dass er keinen Hasen oder ein Eichhörnchen überfahren hatte, doch auf der Straße lag nichts, was nach totem Tier aussah, so dass Annie sich beruhigt wieder nach vorne drehte und am Radio herumspielte, bis sie schwach einen Sender hereinbekam, der langsame Countrymusik spielte. Sie lehnte ihren Kopf gegen Garrets Schulter und genoss die wirklich schöne Aussicht, während Garret in angemessenem Tempo weiterfuhr.  
Wäre die Straße nicht asphaltiert gewesen und hätte die Leitplanke gefehlt, dann hätte man fast meinen können, sie fuhren gerade durch unberührte Natur.

-o-

Die kleine Hütte, die mitten im Wald stand, war einfach nur traumhaft schön, fand Annie, als sie kurze Zeit später aus dem Wagen stiegen.  
Das von einer schmalen Veranda umrahmte Holzhaus bestand nur aus einem Stockwerk, das in drei Zimmer aufgeteilt war. Der Eingangsbereich war zugleich Wohnraum und Küche, wobei letztere durch eine kleine Theke vom Rest des Raumes abgeteilt war. Die Kücheneinrichtung sah nicht mehr modern aus, funktionierte aber noch einwandfrei, nachdem Garret den Sicherungskasten und den Anschluss fürs Wasser gefunden und alles in Gang gesetzt hatte.  
Die große bordeauxrote Couch mitten im Raum lud zum Kuscheln ein und das obligatorische Bärenfell vor dem Kamin fehlte auch nicht.  
Als Annie Garret darauf aufmerksam machte, murmelte er nur etwas von „Zum Glück ist Sommer und der Kamin außer Betrieb", bevor er durch die Tür neben der Küchenzeile verschwand, um das kleine Schlafzimmer und das Bad zu inspizieren. Annie folgte ihm zögernd und war im Gegensatz zu ihm eher enttäuscht, dass es zu warm für den Kamin war. Sie hätte nichts gegen ein paar romantische Stunden vor dem knisternden Feuer gehabt, aber bei ihrem Glück wäre vermutlich entweder das ganze Haus abgebrannt oder sie wären im Qualm erstickt.

Annies Enttäuschung verschwand schlagartig, als sie das Schlafzimmer betrat und das große Himmelbett entdeckte, das fast den ganzen Raum einnahm.  
„Ein Traum wird wahr", rief sie begeistert. Sie ließ sich auf das Bett fallen und grinste wie ein Honigkuchenpferd.  
„Sag bloß, du wolltest früher so ein Ding haben", meinte Garret. Er hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und sah Annie missmutig an. Von dem Bett schien er noch weniger begeistert zu sein, als von dem Bärenfell vor dem Kamin.  
„Aber sicher", sagte Annie. Sie blickte ihn erstaunt an und nickte. „Was denkst du denn? Jedes Mädchen wünscht sich doch ein Himmelbett, in dem es wie eine richtige Prinzessin schlafen kann." Annie stand auf und ging zu Garret hinüber. Sie schlang die Arme um seine Hüften und sah ihn fragend an.  
„Was ist los?", fragte sie. „Gefällt es dir nicht?"  
„Wenigstens ist es nicht rosa", grummelte Garret, dem nun endlich bewusst wurde, warum er Lexington durchs Telefon hatte Grinsen hören und warum der Verwalter, bei dem sie den Schlüssel abgeholt hatten, ihm so betont zweideutig einen schönen Aufenthalt gewünscht hatte, während seine Frau Annie irgendetwas von „besser als jede Honeymoonsuite in einem Hyatt" zugeraunt hatte.  
Annie stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und gab ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Nasenspitze. „Selbst wenn es nur ein von Motten zerfressener Strohsack wäre, wäre es perfekt", sagte sie leise. „Ich würde überall schlafen, Hauptsache du liegst neben mir, und ich kann mich an dich kuscheln."

Garret starrte sie ungläubig an. Doch seine Gesichtszüge wurden augenblicklich weicher und seine Mundwinkel zuckten leicht. „Dann denke ich, wirst du dich hier wohl fühlen", sagte er. Er blickte ihr tief in die Augen, erlaubte ihr, sich einen Moment in seinen dunklen Augen zu verlieren, bevor er sich räusperte und der Zauber vorbei war.  
„Ich werde dann mal die Sachen reinholen", sagte er und verschwand ohne auf Annies Reaktion zu warten, nach draußen.  
Annie sah ihm stirnrunzelnd nach und hoffte, dass Garret nur müde war und dieser Zustand nicht für die nächsten Tage anhalten würde. Falls dies nämlich der Fall sein sollte, wäre es sicher besser, wenn sie die Sachen gar nicht erst auspackten, sondern lieber gleich nach Hause fuhren.

Als Garret aus der Hütte trat, blieb er stehen und schloss kurz die Augen, um wieder zu sich zu kommen.  
Was war nur los mit ihm? Warum tat er gerade alles, um Annie und auch sich den Urlaub zu verderben? Warum führte er sich auf einmal so auf wie Renee sich in Florida aufgeführt hatte oder Maggie und Abby, wenn ihnen irgendwas an dem teuer bezahlten und lange geplanten Urlaub nicht gefiel?  
Ihm gefiel die Hütte doch, und er hatte auch nichts gegen ein Kaminfeuer, ein Bärenfell davor oder ein Himmelbett. Warum machte er es sich und damit ihnen dann alles so schwer?  
Vielleicht, weil das hier alles zu schön war, um wahr zu sein? Vielleicht, weil Annie einfach perfekt war? Sie hatte sich noch keine Sekunde lang beschwert oder an irgendetwas herumgenörgelt, wie Garret es sonst von seinen weiblichen Urlaubsbegleiterinnen gewohnt war. War das hier alles so ungewohnt, zu perfekt für ihn, dass er wieder gleich den Haken suchten musste? Dass er nicht akzeptieren konnte, dass wirklich einmal etwas einfach nur schön sein und sich richtig anfühlen konnte?

„Ist alles in Ordnung, Garret?" Annie war Garret zur Tür gefolgt und hatte ihn bewegungslos neben dem Wagen stehen sehen. Zuerst hatte sie gedacht, er hätte vielleicht einen Wolf entdeckt, ein Stinktier oder eine Schlange, dass er deswegen so ruhig blieb, in der Hoffnung, dass der ‚Feind' von sich aus wieder verschwand. Aber bis auf einen einzelnen Vogel, der hoch oben in einem Baum saß und ein Lied zwitscherte, war nichts zu sehen oder zu hören.  
„Ja, sicher", sagte Garret. Er hatte Annie kommen gehört, aber nicht reagiert, in der Hoffnung, dass sie ihn wieder alleine ließ, und keine Fragen stellte, die er nicht beantworten konnte, ohne zu lügen. Es war gar nichts in Ordnung – mit ihm, nicht mit der Hütte, der Umgebung oder mit Annie. Nur mit ihm.  
Vielleicht war der Urlaub doch eine schlechte Idee gewesen. Vielleicht hätte er doch einfach in Detroit bleiben sollen, wo er sich hinter seinem Schreibtisch und hinter seiner Arbeit verstecken konnte, wenn er mal wieder so eine Phase hatte, wo er sich selber nicht leiden konnte.

„Hilfst du mir bei dem Sachen?", fragte er, um sich vom Grübeln abzulenken und das Thema zu wechseln. An Annies leisem „Sicher" und ihrem verstörten Gesichtsausdruck, sah er jedoch, dass es nicht wirklich funktioniert hatte.

-o-

Während sie das Gepäck in die Hütte getragen und ausgepackt beziehungsweise verstaut hatten, war Annie auffallend ruhig gewesen. Sie hatte Garret kaum eines Blickes gewürdigt und jeden Versuch, mit ihr zu sprechen, nur einsilbig abgewürgt.

Garret fühlte sich unheimlich schlecht deswegen, wusste aber nicht so recht, was er tun sollte, um die Sache wieder ins Reine zu bringen. Deshalb tat er das, was er in solchen Situationen immer schon getan hatte: Er zog sich zurück und schwieg ebenfalls. Dass sie damals, als sie nach Boston geflogen waren, genau mit dieser Sache schon einmal auf die Nase gefallen waren, war im durchaus bewusst, aber er hatte keine Ahnung, was er sonst tun sollte. Und solange Annie keine Anstalten machte, das Schweigen zu brechen, würde er es auch nicht tun.

Es begann schon zu dämmern, als Garret sich dann doch endlich einen Ruck gab.  
Sie saßen auf den Stufen, die zu der schmalen Veranda hoch führten, und aßen stumm ihren Sandwiches.  
Sie hatten diese früher am Tag in den kleinen Laden gekauft, als sie dort den Schlüssel der Hütte abgeholt hatten. Das Brot war durch die Mayonnaise und den Belag schon ziemlich durchweicht und schlapp, aber Garret bemerkte es kaum; er hatte sowieso keinen großen Hunger, und auch Annie schien mehr lustlos auf ihrem Hühnchensandwich herumzukauen, als wirklich hungrig zu sein, während sie an ihm vorbei ins Leere starrte. Sie hatte sich mit dem Rücken gegen das Geländer gelehnt, die Knie an den Oberkörper gezogen und ließ die Schultern hängen.  
Es brach Garret fast das Herz, sie so traurig und niedergeschlagen zu sehen, wo sie sich doch so sehr auf den Urlaub und die freien Tage mit ihm gefreut hatte.

„Mir hat mal jemand gesagt, man solle eigentlich im Leben niemals die gleiche Dummheit zweimal machen, denn die Auswahl wäre so groß", sagte Garret. Er legte sein angebissenes Sandwich auf das Papier zurück und drehte sich zu Annie. „Ich glaube, das warst du, nicht?"  
Annie hatte bei seinen Worten aufgeblickt und lächelte nun schwach. „Das war damals bei diesem bewaffneten Raubüberfall", sagte sie. „Und ich habe es nicht zu dir gesagt, sondern diesem Jungen, der zweimal denselben Fehler gemacht hat, als er sich die Skimaske direkt vor der Tür der Tankstelle vom Kopf gezogen hatte. Derselben Tankstelle wohlgemerkt, die er ein Jahr zuvor auf die gleiche Weise überfallen und im Anschluss der Überwachungskamera einen schönen Blick auf sein Gesicht ermöglicht hatte."  
„Aber du hast mir davon erzählt", sagte Garret. „Das ist doch dasselbe."  
„Okay, wenn du meinst." Annie zuckte mit den Schultern, widmete sich wieder ihrem Sandwich und gab Garret damit die perfekte Gelegenheit, sich auch wieder in sein Schneckenhaus zurückzuziehen und zu schweigen. Aber zu seinem eigenen Erstaunen tat er weder das eine, noch das andere.  
Er rutschte ein wenig näher zu Annie und griff nach ihrer Hand, die locker auf ihren Knien ruhte.  
„Ich wollte nicht über den Fall sprechen, Annie", sagte er ernst. „Ich wollte … also …" Mensch, wieso war das nur so schwer, einfach zu sagen, was man wollte? „Ich wollte mich entschuldigen."  
„Wofür?", fragte Annie. Sie legte ihr Sandwich beiseite und sah ihn fragend an. „Wofür willst du dich entschuldigen? Du hast doch gar nichts gemacht."  
Garret seufzte. „Doch, das habe ich, Annie", sagte er. „Ich habe mich aufgeführt wie ein Idiot und dir alles verdorben."  
„Wie kommst du denn darauf? Du hast einfach gesagt und gezeigt, was du denkst. Was ist daran falsch? Wenn es dir hier nicht gefällt, dann ist es doch besser es gleich zu sagen, als mir etwas vorzumachen."  
Garret griff nach Annies zweiter Hand und schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber das ist es nicht, Annie", sagte er. „Ich -"  
„Was ist es dann?", unterbrach sie ihn. „Bereust du es, hier zu sein? Tut es dir Leid, dass du dich von mir hast überreden lassen, herzukommen? Mit mir. Alleine. Und überhaupt …"

Annie löste ihre Hände aus seinem Griff, stand auf und lief die Stufen hinunter bis zum Waldrand, wo sie stehen blieb und sich wütend die Tränen wegwischte. Sie hatte schon die ganze Zeit auf den Knall gewartet, darauf, dass er ihr endlich sagte, dass das hier alles ein großer Fehler war und er es bereute, mit ihr hergekommen zu sein. Dass er es bereute, es überhaupt soweit kommen gelassen zu haben und er sie doch eigentlich gar nicht mochte – zumindest nicht in der Weise, wie sie ihn mochte. Doch damit, dass er sich wieder nur herausredete, hatte sie nicht gerechnet, als er dann endlich das Schweigen gebrochen hatte.

Annie hörte Schritte hinter sich, reagierte aber nicht darauf. Sie wollte nicht, dass er näher kam und sie ansprach. Sie wollte nicht reden und sich anhören müssen, dass sie trotzdem noch Freunde sein konnten.  
„Annie?" In Garrets Stimme schwang Unsicherheit, als er langsam näher kam und knapp zwei Meter hinter ihr stehen blieb.  
„Lass es einfach gut sein, Garret!", sagte Annie.  
„Ann -"  
„Nein, Garret. Lass mich einfach in Ru -"  
„Annie." Die Unsicherheit in seiner Stimme war verschwunden, und als er ihren Namen jetzt aussprach, zitterte sie leicht. Irritiert verstummte Annie und wollte sich zu ihm herumdrehen, wurde jedoch von Garret davon abgehalten.  
„Beweg dich nicht", sagte dieser leise. „Bleib ganz ruhig stehen, bis er weggeht."  
_  
Er_? Wovon sprach Garret? Wer um alles in der Welt sollte weggehen?  
Entgegen seiner klaren Anordnung, wollte Annie sich doch herumdrehen und ihn fragen. Sie erstarrte aber, als vor ihr im Gebüsch ein Ast knackte und zwei funkelnde Augen zwischen den Blättern erschienen und sie anstarrten.  
_Das war es,_ war Annies erster Gedanke. Sie würden hier sterben, im Streit, ohne sich vorher vertragen zu haben, ohne dass sie sich sagen konnten, wie viel sie einander doch bedeuteten.  
Ihr Atem ging stoßweise und sie spürte, wie ihr der Schweiß ausbrach. Es war kalter Angstschweiß, der ihr den Rücken herunter lief und sie schaudern ließ. Schaudern vor dem Anblick, der sich ihr bot, vor den Endzeitgedanken, die sie hatte und vor … diesen leisen, drohenden Knurren.  
Sie spürte eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter und erschrak. Dass Garret hinter sie getreten war, hatte sie nicht bemerkt – das Tier im Busch allerdings schon. Sein Knurren wurde lauter und einschüchternder, und Annie spürte, wie alles in ihr nach Flucht rief.  
„Bleib ganz ruhig, Annie", sagte Garret leise, und Annie fragte sich, wo er nur die Ruhe hernahm. „Geh langsam rückwärts, bis du hinter mir stehst und dann steig in den Wagen."  
Der Wagen stand nur einige Schritte von ihnen entfernt, und obwohl Annie von ihrem Platz aus die Buchstaben auf dem Reiseprospekt, das oben auf dem Armaturenbrett lag, lesen konnte, kamen ihr diese wenigen Meter vor wie eine unüberwindbare Strecke.  
Sie würde es nie schaffen, dort hinzukommen. Und überhaupt … was war mit Garret? Wollte er sich für sie opfern? Sich angreifen lassen, damit sie sich in Sicherheit bringen konnte?

Annie spürte, wie ihr bei dem Gedanken Tränen in die Augen schossen. Einen schöneren Liebesbeweis konnte es gar nicht geben. Er gab sein Leben für ihres. Wie romantisch …  
_Reiß dich zusammen, Capra,_ schimpfte sie sich innerlich. Das hier war nicht irgendeine Hollywoodschnulze, sondern die harte Realität, und es wäre überhaupt nicht romantisch, den Mann sterben zu sehen, den man liebte. Wie sollte sie denn ohne Garret weiterleben, mit der Gewissheit, dass sie schuld an seinem Tod war? So eine Erklärung wurde in den Filmen nämlich nie gegeben.  
Wie mochte sich Liv Tyler gefühlt haben, als Ben Affleck sie alleine ließ, um diesen Meteoriten zu zerstören? Oder wie war es Kate Winslet ergangen, als Leonardo DiCaprio ihr das Stück Treibholz überließ und im Atlantik erfror? Wie hatte sie damit leben können, dass Leo sie alleine ließ?

„Annie, mach schon!" Garrets Stimme war mehr ein Zischen und holte sie in die Realität zurück.  
„Ich kann nicht, Garret", sagte sie stockend. „Vielleicht …" Ihr war eine Idee gekommen. Wenn sie einfach die Augen schloss, sie ganz feste zusammendrückte und dann wieder öffnete, dann war dieses Monster vielleicht verschwunden und alles entpuppte sich aus Hirngespinst.  
Annie setze es ihr Vorhaben in die Tat um, schloss die Augen, riss sie aber sofort wieder auf, als sie ein Knacken, gefolgt von lautem Rascheln hörte, das genau aus der Richtung kam, wo das Monster im Gebüsch hockte.

-TBC-


	3. If tomorrow never comes

TITEL: **Where do we go from here?  
**TEIL: 3/3  
FSK: PG-13  
GENRE: Romanze, Drama, Allgemein (Stellenweise auch etwas fluffig – also beschwert Euch nicht …)  
CHARAKTER(E)/PAAR(E): Garret, Annie  
SPOILER: In diesem Teil eigentlich keine  
INHALT: Dritter Teil der Detroit-Triologie (Teil 1: „100 tears away", Teil 2: „Home again?") Sommer in Detroit. Die Stadt ist ein einziger Hitzeofen, und auch sonst wird scheinbar alles daran gesetzt, um Annie und Garret das Leben schwer zu machen. Ein paar Tage in der Einsamkeit klingen nach genau dem Richtigen. Doch wie immer ist nichts so, wie es scheint, und der Alltag und seine Probleme sind immer näher als man sich erhofft …  
DISCLAIMER: Kontrolliert ihr Bankkonto … Nope, sieht nicht so aus.  
Mir gehört immer noch nichts und alles gehört Tim Kring. Ich borge mir die Figuren und deren vorgegebene Vergangenheit also nur aus und werde alles ordentlich gewaschen und gebügelt wieder zurückgeben. Einzig und allein die Handlung gehört mir…  
BEMERKUNG: Die Geschichte entstand im Rahmen der „Sommer – Sonne – Urlaubszeit Challenge" auf ‚Evidence of Things Unseen', die Mel gestartet hat.  
Hier kommt auch schon das letzte Kapitel. Vielen Dank an dieser Stelle fürs Lesen und Reviewen! Ich hoffe, der Abschluss gefällt Euch.

**Kapitel 3 – If tomorrow never comes**

Cujo!

Annie hatte mit allem gerechnet; mit einem Wolf, einen Bären oder vielleicht sogar mit einem Leoparden, aber Stephen Kings berühmten Bernhardiner zu sehen – und dann auch noch hier in Vermont und nicht in Castle Rock, Maine – überraschte sie so sehr, dass sie automatisch zurückwich und prompt auf Garrets Füße trampelte. Sie verlor das Gleichgewicht und fand sich Sekunden später in seinen Armen wieder.  
„Geht es?", fragte er, und Annie fragte sich, was er meinte? Wollte er wissen, ob es ihr gut ging? In dieser Situation? Auge in Auge mit Cujo? Oder was wollte er?  
Sie entschloss sich zu einem unscharfen „Weiß nicht", ohne den Höllenhund aus den Augen zu lassen, der sich zwei Meter vor ihr in seiner ganzen Größe aufgebaut hatte und sie anstarrte.  
_Gleich wird er zum Sprung ansetzten und uns mit zwei gezielten Bissen die Kehle durchtrennen,_ dachte sie voller Panik. Wir werden zu Boden sinken und verbluten. Und wenn wir Glück haben, trifft er mit seinen spitzen Zähnen unsere Hauptschlagader, sodass wir schon tot sind, bevor wir den Boden berühren. Wenn wir Pech haben, werden wir bei lebendigem Leibe aufgefressen.

Garret wandte den Blick nicht von dem riesigen Hund ab, versuchte es aber zu vermeiden, ihm direkt in die Augen zu schauen. Tat man das, fühlten sich die Hunde provoziert – das hatte er zumindest mal irgendwo gelesen.  
Innerlich starb er genauso vor Angst wie es Annie zu tun schien. Er erkannte sie kaum wieder. So schwach und zerbrechlich und völlig verängstigt hatte er sie noch nie erlebt. Und ihre Reaktion auf den vierbeinigen Besuch, trug nicht gerade dazu bei, dass er sich sicherer fühlte.  
Gerade, als Garret überlegte, was sie tun sollten, und noch hoffte, dass der Hund sein Interesse an ihnen verlor und vielleicht wieder dahin zurückkehrte, wo er hergekommen war, kam der Bernhardiner auf sie zu, wobei er mit jedem Schritt einen dicken Batzen Sabber an seiner Umwelt abgab.  
Ob er wohl tollwütig war? Was konnte man tun, wenn man von einem tollwütigen Hund gebissen wurde? Gab es hier in der Nähe einen Arzt? Wann hatte er eigentlich seine letzte Tetanusspritze bekommen? Und wo war sein Impfpass? War Annie auch geimpft? Hatte sie Angst vor Spritzen? Hatte er den Dauerauftrag für Abbys College schon verlängert oder würde Maggie wieder wütend anrufen und ihn fragen, wo er sein Gehirn verloren hatte?  
Fast hätte Garret laut aufgelacht, in Anbetracht der seltsamen Fragen, die ihm durch den Kopf schossen. Sie hatten doch weiß Gott andere Sorgen als die, ob sie Angst vor Spritzen hatten oder ob jemand sein Geld bekam.

„Was … macht er?", flüsterte Annie. Ihre Stimme war so leise, dass Garret Mühe hatte, sie zu verstehen.  
„Er kommt auf uns zu", antwortete er automatisch und zweifelte nun ernsthaft an seinem Verstand. Doch Annie schien nichts zu bemerken.  
„Dann sollten wir ihm ausweichen, oder?", schlug Annie vor und machte einen Schritt rückwärts, wobei sie so gegen Garrets Körper drückte, dass er unwillkürlich ebenfalls einen Schritt zurückgehen musste.  
Der Hund schien zu ahnen, was sie planten, und es schien ihm nicht zu gefallen. Als sein Bellen die Stille durchbrach, glaubte Garret, ihm würde das Trommelfell platzen. Das Bellen war nur abgehackt und kurz gewesen, und wenn Garret genauer darüber nachdachte, hatte es sich auch keineswegs bedrohlich oder feindselig angehört, eher im Gegenteil. Aber … wedelten Hunde mit dem Schwanz, weil sie sich freuten oder war das eine Warnung dafür, dass sie gleich zum Angriff übergingen?

„Ich … ich glaube, er mag uns nicht", stieß Annie mühsam hervor, und Garret wusste genau, was sie meinte. Und er war noch nie so erleichtert gewesen wie in dem Moment.  
Der Hund hatte sich umgedreht und lief den schmalen Weg, der durch die Büsche führte, entlang. Scheinbar hatte es ihm gereicht, dass er sie erschreckt hatte, und beließ es dabei.  
„Er ist weg", sagte Garret. Er griff nach Annies Arm und zog sie an sich; einfach nur, um sie zu spüren und ihr und auch sich selber ein wenig Trost zu spenden – ungeachtet dessen, worüber sie zuvor noch gesprochen oder gestritten hatten. Er brauchte sie jetzt einfach.

Annie lehnte ihren Kopf gegen seine Schulter und schloss erleichtert die Augen. Es waren nur wenige Sekunden vergangen, zwischen dem Auftauchen dieser furcht einflößenden Augen im Busch und jetzt, doch Annie kam es vor, als wären es Stunden gewesen. Stunden, die sie in Todesangst verbracht und um ihr Leben gekämpft hatte. Sie hatte sich noch nie so erschöpft und müde gefühlt, wie in diesem Moment.

Ein lautes Bellen, dass für ihren Geschmack viel zu nah war, ließ Annie erstarren. Sie löste sich etwas von Garret, tauschte mit ihm einen schnellen Blick, bevor sie beide zu der Stelle starten, an der der Hund gerade erst verschwunden war. Scheinbar hatte Cujo es sich anders überlegt und mochte sie doch – zum Abendessen ...  
Der Bernhardiner stand etwas fünf Meter von ihnen entfernt und bellte sie an. Dann drehte er sich herum, lief ein paar Schritte, blieb stehen, drehte sich wieder um und bellte erneut.  
Das Spielchen wiederholte er ein paar Mal, bis es Garret langsam dämmerte. „Ich glaube, er will, dass wir ihm folgen", sagte er. „Er will, dass wir mitkommen."  
„Mitkommen?", fragte Annie, der die ganze Sache gar nicht gefiel. „Wohin denn? Und warum?"  
Garret zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe keine Ahnung. Am Besten, wir finden es heraus."  
Das waren genau die Worte, die Annie nicht hatte hören wollen. Etwas in der Art von „Ich weiß nicht, ist doch egal. Gehen wir rein und machen die Tür zu" hätte ihr eindeutig besser gefallen …  
Sie seufzte und blickte zu dem Hund, der zwar jetzt gar nicht mehr so gefährlich und angriffslustig wirkte, wie noch vor wenigen Momenten, doch ein ungutes Gefühl hatte sie dennoch bei der ganzen Sache. Aber sie wollte Garret auch nicht alleine gehen lassen und ihn ohne sie in die Höhle des Löwen schicken. Sonst würde sie sich nur wieder wie Kate oder Liv fühlen …

-o-

Anfangs kamen sie nur langsam voran, weil Cujo alle paar Meter stehen blieb und sich bellend zu ihnen herumdrehte. Als der Hund jedoch verstanden hatte, dass sie ihm folgten, wurden die Abstände zwischen seinen Kontrollblicken länger. Er lief immer weiter in den Wald hinein, und Annie bereute es, nur ihre Sandalen anzuhaben. Zweimal war sie schon in einer Dornenranke hängen geblieben und ihre nackten Waden hatten schon mit mehr Brennnesseln Bekanntschaft gemacht, als in ihrem ganzen bisherigen Leben.  
Doch Cujo und auch Garret kannten keine Gnade und zogen sie immer weiter in den dunklen Wald hinein.

Nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit blieben Annie und Garret schwer atmend und keuchend stehen. Es schien, als hätte sich hier im Wald die ganze Hitze des Tages aufgestaut und ihn in eine Sauna verwandelt. Garret stütze sich an einen Baum und versuchte, ein wenig zu Ruhe zu kommen. Neben ihm versuchte Annie das Gleiche zu tun, und Garret griff mit einer Hand nach ihrem Oberarm, um sie zu stützen, als sie ins Schwanken geriet. Er lächelte sie entschuldigend an und hätte ihr am liebsten so viele Dinge gesagt, für die momentan leider die falsche Zeit und auch der falsche Ort war.

Annie sah furchtbar erschöpft aus; ihre Haare hatten sich aus dem Haargummi gelöst und fielen ihr strähnig in ihr vom Schweiß glänzendes Gesicht, ihre Lippen waren leicht aufgesprungen und irgendetwas musste sie gestochen haben; zwei kleine roter Flecken zierten ihr Kinn, was aber unheimlich süß aussah, wie Garret innerlich lächelnd feststellte.

Doch ansonsten tat es ihm nur unheimlich Leid, dass der erste Tag ihres Erholungsurlaubs derart ins Wasser gefallen war. Zuerst der verspätete Flug, dann seine schlechte Laune, danach wurden sie von einem Riesenbernadiner zu Tode erschreckt und dann das hier. Sie hatte sich ihren Urlaub sicher anders vorgestellt – und er auch, wenn er ehrlich war.

„Ich glaube, unser Führer wird ungeduldig." Annie deutete über Garrets Schulter und hielt ihn davon ab, sich endlich richtig bei ihr zu entschuldigen. Er seufzte leise wegen der vertanen Chance und drehte sich in die Richtung, in die Annie zeigte. Cujo schien tatsächlich auf heißen Kohlen zu sitzen. Er lief aufgeregt hin und her, bellte, blieb dann stehen und lauschte angestrengt in die Dunkelheit.  
„Meinst du, er führt uns tatsächlich irgendwo hin?", fragte Annie.  
Garret zuckte mit den Schultern. Er hatte keine Ahnung.

„Hallo? Daisy, bist du das?"

Die Stimme drang nur gedämpft und leise zu ihnen, doch der Hund reagierte sofort darauf. Er bellte zweimal kurz, drehte sich dann wieder zu seinen beiden Verfolgern um und sah sie auffordernd an.  
„Hast du auch etwas gehört?", fragte Garret leise.  
„Ich weiß nicht", antwortete Annie, während sie sich mit einer Hand die Wade kratze und mit der einen eine lose Haarsträhne hinters Ohr schob. „Wenn ich ehrlich bin, dann höre nur noch das Blut in meinen Ohren rauschen."

„Daisy?"

Garret und Annie wechselten einen Blick. Jetzt hatten sie es beide gehört. Da rief jemand nach einer Daisy.  
Cujo bellte jetzt ununterbrochen und lief aufgeregt im Kreis herum, bevor er ihnen einen letzten Blick zuwarf und in der Dunkelheit verschwand.  
Garret sah ihm nach, runzelte die Stirn und griff dann nach Annie Hand. Er hatte eine Vorahnung, dass dort vorne, wo der Hund verschwunden war, seine Hilfe gebraucht wurde. Und Annie schien es ähnlich zu gehen, denn sie ließ sich bereitwillig mitziehen.  
Garret schob Zweige und Geäst beiseite und lief mit Annie an der Hand immer weiter ins Unterholz, bis sie schließlich auf einer kleinen Lichtung ankamen und keuchend stehen blieben.

Cujo saß ungefähr in der Mitte der Lichtung, hatte ihnen den Rücken zugewandt und schien aufmerksam einen kleinen, blauen Rucksack zu bewachen. Als er sie hörte, drehte er sich zu ihnen um und gab ihnen den Blick auf den Besitzer des Rucksacks frei.  
Neben dem Bernhardiner lag an einen Baum gelehnt ein älterer Mann mit schütterem, grauem Haar. Er war mit einem blauweiß karierten Holzfällerhemd und einer braunen kurzen Hose bekleidet. Seine Augen waren geschlossen und er sah noch erschöpfter aus, als Garret sich fühlte. Seine Brille lag zerbrochen neben einer leeren Wasserflasche und einem – Garret musste zweimal blinzeln, bevor er es erkannte – toten Kaninchen auf dem Boden.  
„Oh, mein Gott", flüsterte Annie entsetzt, als ihr bewusst wurde, was passiert sein musste. Der rechte Fuß des Mannes war seltsam verdreht zwischen einer Baumwurzel eingeklemmt und hielt den Mann scheinbar an dieser Stelle gefangen.  
Wie lange er da wohl schon liegen mochte?  
Bevor sie sich selber eine Antwort darauf gegen konnte, hatte Garret auch schon den Platz neben ihr verlassen und lief zu dem Mann herüber, ohne sich am leisen Knurren des Hundes zu stören.

Annie folgte Garret mit mehr Respekt vor dem Hund und ging auf der anderen Seite neben dem Mann in die Knie.  
„Geht es ihm gut?", fragte sie, während Garret unter Cujos wachsamem Blick schon routiniert nach dem Puls des Mannes suchte.  
„Ich weiß nicht", murmelte Garret. „Er sieht ziemlich schwach aus. Und ich glaube, sein Fuß ist gebrochen." Er deutete auf den rechten Fuß des Mannes. Aus dem Schuh war Blut gesickert und auf den trockenen Waldboden getropft. „Oder zumindest stark gequetscht."  
Annie schluckte, während sie sich gar nicht erst vorzustellen versuchte, wie schmerzhaft es für den Mann sein musste.  
„Wie lange er hier wohl schon liegt?", fragte sie.  
„Was … machen Sie da? Wer sind Sie?" Die krächzende Stimme des Alten verhinderte, dass Garret Annie antworten konnte. Er blickte stattdessen zu dem Mann, der langsam seine Augen öffnete und sie anblinzelte. Als er seinen Hund entdeckte, streckte er zitternd eine Hand nach ihm aus.

Cujo kam sofort näher und schleckte ihm die Finger ab, wobei er winselnd zu Garret blickte. Scheinbar hatte der Hund verstanden, dass Garret keine Gefahr für sein Herrchen war.  
„Ich bin Garret Macy", antwortete Garret. „Und das ist Annie Capra."  
Annie lächelte den Mann freundlich an, als dieser langsam seinen Kopf drehte, um sie anzusehen. „Bin ich im Himmel?", flüsterte er bei ihrem Anblick. „Oder hat Gott mir einen Engel geschickt?"  
„Weder noch", sagte Garret schmunzelnd. „Ihr Hund hat uns gefunden und hergelockt." _Nachdem er uns erst zu Tode erschreckt hat_, fügte er in Gedanken hinzu.  
„Daisy hat Sie gefunden?"  
Daisy? Annie verzog das Gesicht. Wie konnte man so ein Monster nur Daisy nennen? Wie Donald Ducks Liebste sah das Vieh ja nun wirklich nicht aus.  
„Sir, kann ich mir Ihren Fuß mal ansehen?", fragte Garret. „Ich glaube, er ist gebrochen."  
„Sind Sie Arzt?", fragte der alte Mann.  
„Garret ist Pathologe", antwortete Annie, während Garret schon dabei war, die Wurzel ein wenig zu lockern, um den Fuß herausziehen zu können.  
„Pathologe? Dann bin ich also … doch schon tot?"  
Annie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Sir. Sie sind nicht tot. Aber wenn … Ihr Hund uns nicht aufgespürt hätte, dann hätte das sehr schnell passieren können", sagte sie ernst. "Sie haben wirklich Glück gehabt, Sir."  
„Nennen Sie mich doch bitte Greg", sagte der Alte, nachdem er zweimal geschluckt und Annies Worte verarbeitet hatte. „Ich heiße Greg Tolliver. Ich habe meine Ferienhütte hier in der Nähe – Au!" Er zuckte zusammen, als Garret beim Ausbuddeln der Wurzel an seinen Fuß stieß. „Ich gehe jeden Morgen mit Daisy spazieren. Sie mag es, durch die vom Tau noch feuchten Büsche zu schleichen, wissen Sie? Bisher ist auch nie etwas passiert. Doch heute Morgen muss ich unvorsichtig gewesen sein. Plötzlich war da diese Wurzel und ehe ich es richtig verstanden hatte, lag ich auch schon hier und konnte mich nicht mehr befreien."

Annie nickte und sah besorgt zu Garret.  
Heute Morgen … Mittlerweile musste es fast zehn Uhr Abends sein, was bedeutete, dass Tolliver schon mindestens zwölf Stunden hier lag. Nicht auszudenken, was passiert wäre, wenn der Hund sie nicht gefunden hätte. Wahrscheinlich hätte er die Nacht nicht überlebt.  
„Wie weit ist Ihre Hütte entfernt?", fragte Garret. „Und haben Sie dort Telefon?"  
„Ungefähr eine halbe Meile Richtung See", antwortete Tolliver. „Telefon habe ich. So ein komisches Mobiltelefon. Mein Enkel hat es mir gekauft, aber ich kann mit diesen Dingern ja nicht umgehen. Deshalb nehme ich es auch nie mit, wenn wir spazieren gehen." Er zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern. „Wissen Sie, in meinem Alter …"  
„Aber Sie sind doch noch nicht alt", sagte Annie, lächelnd. Sie griff nach Tollivers eiskalter Hand und rubbelte sie zwischen ihren Händen warm.  
„Werden Sie erstmal 79, Miss", sagte Tolliver, „dann fühlen Sie sich auch alt."

Garret stand auf, bedeutete Annie, es ihm gleich zu tun und klopfte sich den Staub von der Hose.  
Sie gingen ein paar Schritte von Tolliver weg, ehe Garret das Wort ergriff. „Ich bekomme den Fuß nicht frei", sagte er. „Der Knöchel ist gebrochen, und wie es aussieht, hat er Fieber. Wir müssen ihn ins Krankenhaus bringen. Und zwar so schnell wie möglich."  
„Ich laufe zu seiner Hütte und rufe einen Krankenwagen", sagte Annie, die sich so etwas schon gedacht hatte. Doch Garret schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Es ist besser, wenn ich gehe", sagte er. „Bleib du bei ihm und sorge dafür, dass er wach bleibt, ja?" Er sah Annies ängstlichen Blick und griff nach ihrer Hand. „Du schaffst das schon, Annie", sagte er. „Du bist stark."  
„Aber …"  
Garret schüttelte den Kopf. Er wusste, dass sie an ihren Vater dachte und wie hilflos sie sich damals gefühlt hatte, als dieser in ihren Armen gestorben war.  
„Vertrau mir", sagte er. „Und vor allem: Vertraue dir. Okay?" Er lächelte sie aufmunternd an und drückte ihre Hand. „Ich beeile mich. Versprochen."

Annie nickte, auch wenn sie sich in der Beziehung ganz und gar nicht vertraute. Ihr wäre es ja am liebsten gewesen, wenn Garret hier geblieben und sie zu der Hütte gelaufen wäre. Oder noch besser: Sie wären beide hier geblieben. Doch Garret hatte Recht. So war es vermutlich das Beste.  
„Gut, aber beeil dich wirklich", sagte sie, bevor sie mit Garret zurück zu Greg Tolliver ging, der ihnen schon entgegen sah.  
Garret erklärte ihm kurz, was er vorhatte und ließ die beiden dann alleine.

-o-

„Mögen Sie Hunde?", fragte Tolliver Annie. Sie hatte sich neben den alten Mann auf den Boden gesetzt und wieder seine Hand genommen, die immer noch eiskalt war.  
Daisy lag vor ihr – was Annie alles andere als recht war –, hatte ihren Kopf auf den Bauch ihres Herrchens gelegt und ließ sich von ihm kraulen.  
„Ich weiß nicht", sagte Annie. „Eigentlich schon … nur, ihrer hat uns einen furchtbaren Schrecken eingejagt, als sie vorhin plötzlich vor unserer Hütte stand. Er ist so … groß." Sie wählte ihre Worte vorsichtig, weil sie den alten Mann nicht beleidigen wollte. Für ihn war Daisy sicher so etwas, wie für andere ein Yorkshireterrier oder Pudel.  
„Daisy tut nichts", versuchte Tolliver sie zu beruhigen. „Sie hat noch keiner Fliege etwas zuleide getan, seit wir sie haben. Und sie weicht mir nie von der Seite. Sie hätten das Theater mit ansehen sollen, als ich den ganzen Tag versucht habe, sie wegzuschicken. Ich wollte nicht, dass sie mir beim Sterben zuschaut. Doch dieser Sturkopf von einem Hund hat sich nicht von der Stelle bewegt. Bis heute Abend nicht … Ich muss eingeschlafen sein, und als ich aufgewacht bin, war sie plötzlich weg und ich habe mich doch ziemlich einsam und alleine gefühlt."  
„Wie lange haben Sie Daisy denn schon?", fragte Annie interessiert und um Tolliver von den traurigen Erinnerungen abzulenken. Sie versuchte dabei das tote Kaninchen zu ignorieren, das mittlerweile von einem ganzen Schwarm Fliegen in Beschlag genommen wurde, und fragte sich, ob Daisy dann heute vielleicht mal ihr wahres Gesicht gezeigt und das Kaninchen gerissen hatte. Und wenn es auch vielleicht nur war, um ihrem Herrchen etwas zu essen zu besorgen.  
Aber konnte das sein? Waren Hunde so intelligent? Gut, wenn das hier vor ihr Lassie gewesen wäre, der Timmy wieder einmal vor Gefahren rettete, dann hätte sie ohne zu Zögern ja gesagt, aber so … Lassie war schließlich nur ein Fernsehhund gewesen.

„Meine Frau hat sie bekommen, als sie noch ein kleiner Welpe war", antwortete Tolliver. „Das muss kurz vor unserer Goldenen Hochzeit gewesen sein."  
„Sie sind schon so lange mit Ihrer Frau verheiratet?", fragte Annie erstaunt. Sie hatte noch nie jemanden getroffen, der Goldene Hochzeit gefeiert hatte. „Wow …"  
„Wir waren 58 Jahre verheiratet, bis Lauren letzten Sommer gestorben ist", sagte Tolliver leise, und Annie merkte, dass sie gerade voll ins Fettnäpfchen getrampelt war – wie es eben ihre Spezialität zu sein schien.  
„Das … tut mir Leid, Sir", murmelte sie und drückte Tollivers Hand etwas fester, in der Hoffnung, dass dieser jetzt nicht anfing zu weinen. Sie hätte nicht gewusst, was sie dann tun sollte. Auf so etwas war Garret spezialisiert.  
Apropos Garret. Wo blieb er nur? Er musste doch jetzt schon eine Stunde weg sein. Oder noch länger. Mittlerweile war es fast stockdunkel im Wald. Nur die wenigen Sterne und der Halbmond über ihnen spendete ein wenig Licht.

Annie legte den Kopf in den Nacken und versuchte, die Sterne zu zählen. In Detroit war es meistens so bedeckt, dass man gerade mal den Mond schwach leuchten sehen konnte – wenn denn überhaupt. Als Kind hatte sie immer stundenlang am Fenster gesessen und darauf gewartet, dass die Wolken verschwanden und sie zu den Sternen hinaufsehen konnte, in der Hoffnung, dass ihre Mutter sie von dort oben auch sehen konnte und ihr zuwinken würde.  
„Sie erinnern mich an Lauren", sagte Tolliver nach einer Weile. „Sie hatte auch diese Art an sich, automatisch gute Laune und Hoffnung zu verbreiten. Sie hat immer so von innen heraus Wärme verstrahlt. Man konnte ihr einfach nie böse sein, verstehen Sie?"  
Annie wandte den Blick von den Sternen ab und sah Greg Tolliver traurig lächelnd an.  
Es war ein sehr schönes Kompliment, das er ihr gerade gemacht hatte, aber sie wusste nicht, was sie davon halten sollte. Einerseits freute sie sich, dass sie scheinbar gute Laune verbreitete, aber ob das so hilfreich in ihrem Job war? Und überhaupt, was war denn mit Garret? Er war doch seit Stunden schon ein gutes Beispiel dafür, dass es eben nicht so war, dass alle um sie herum gute Laune hatte.

Sie wusste immer noch nicht, was mit ihm eigentlich los war. Zuerst war er gut gelaunt gewesen und schien sich auf den Urlaub zu freuen, und dann waren sie einmal da und plötzlich war alles anders. Plötzlich schien es, als wäre ihm eine Laus über die Leber gelaufen und er entwickelte sich wieder zu einem richtigen Muffkopf. So hatte sie ihn schon lange nicht mehr erlebt. Seit sie ihn vor fast einem Jahr in Detroit wieder getroffen hatte, war er wie verwandelt gewesen. Er hatte mit ihr gelacht, Scherze gemacht und sich von ihr Necken lassen.  
Alles schien so perfekt … Und nun?  
War das hier jetzt der berühmte Alltag, der erste gemeinsame Urlaub, der für jedes Paar zu einer harten Bestehensprobe wurde, weil man plötzlich vierundzwanzig Stunden am Tag aufeinander hockte, ohne sich zwischendurch in die Arbeit flüchten zu können?  
Annie schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Nein, das konnte es nicht sein. Solange waren sie ja noch gar nicht unterwegs.

„Kind, was ist mit Ihnen?" Tolliver hatte von Daisy abgelassen und seine knochige Hand auf ihre gelegt.  
„Es ist … nichts", sagte Annie. „Wirklich nicht."  
„Dafür dass es nichts ist, scheint dieses Nichts Ihnen aber ganz schön zu schaffen zu machen", meinte Tolliver, augenzwinkernd. „Wissen Sie, wenn ich eins im Leben gelernt habe, dann ist es das, das es eines Tages zu spät ist, um Dinge wieder gutzumachen oder auszubügeln. Ob Sie es glauben oder nicht, aber es wird der Tag kommen, wo Sie sich wünschten, Sie hätten dieses Nichts nicht so lange in sich herumgetragen und Dinge nicht so lange aufgeschoben. Irgendwann bekommt man keine zweite Chance mehr – nicht, weil der andere es nicht mehr will, sondern weil er nicht mehr da ist. Und mit _da_ meine ich, auf dieser Erde, unter den Lebenden." Er schluckte und deutete dann zum den Sternenhimmel hinauf.  
„Ich weiß, dass meine Lauren dort oben ist und auf mich wartet", sagte er leise, „und ich weiß auch, dass ich jederzeit mit ihr reden kann, wenn mir danach ist. Ich weiß, dass sie mir zuhört, aber … ich weiß nicht, was sie von dem hält, was ich sage. Sie kann mir nicht antworten oder es mir zeigen. Verstehen Sie?"  
Annie nickte. Sie wusste genau, was Tolliver meinte. Da waren so viele Dinge, die sie ihrem Dad noch hatte sagen wollen, für die sie ihm hatte danken wollen, soviel Liebe, die sie ihm hatte geben wollen, ohne jemals wieder die Chance zu bekommen, es nachzuholen.  
„Als bei Lauren vor zwei Jahren Krebs diagnostiziert wurde, da haben wir uns etwas geschworen." Tolliver blickte immer noch zu den Sternen hinauf, und Annie wusste nicht, ob er mit ihr sprach oder mit sich selber. Zuhören tat sie trotzdem.  
„Wir haben uns geschworen, dass wir nichts mehr aufschieben. Wenn wir etwas tun wollten, haben wir es getan. Wenn wir etwas gesehen haben, das wir haben wollten, dann haben wir es gekauft. Wir haben das Heute genossen, ohne daran zu denken, was Morgen schon sein konnte. Wenn man zu sehr daran denkt, was sein oder kommen könnte, dann vergisst man, was man gerade hat. Und das ist etwas ganz Wichtiges; man darf nie aus den Augen verlieren, was Gott uns geschenkt hat." Tolliver sah Annie jetzt ernst an.  
„Es ist sein Wille, wie lange wir auf Erden leben, aber es liegt ganz alleine an uns, was wir mit der Zeit machen, die er uns geschenkt hat", sagte er und klang dabei so gar nicht wie einer von diesen Straßenpredigern. Er klang eher wie ein weiser, alter Mann, der schon viel erlebt hatte und wusste, wovon er sprach. So traurig es Annie auch machte, so sehr beruhigte es sie auch.  
„Und es liegt ganz alleine an uns, mit wem wir diese Zeit teilen und vor allem teilen wollen. Lauren ist ganz friedlich eingeschlafen, nachdem wir uns alles gesagt hatten, was uns auf dem Herzen lag. Es gibt nichts mehr zu bereuen. Das war unser großes Glück. Ich vermisse sie, sehr sogar, aber ich weiß, dass ich ihr alles gesagt und ihr gezeigt habe, was sie mir bedeutet. Andere haben soviel Glück nicht. Es geschehen so viele Unglücke auf der Welt; Menschen werden von einer Sekunde auf die andere aus dem Leben gerissen, ohne die Chance zu haben, sich zu verabschieden. Vergessen Sie das nie, Annie. Was Sie heute nicht sagen, werden Sie vielleicht nie wieder sagen können." Er drückte ihre Hand und sah sie aufmunternd lächeln an. „ Und jetzt hören Sie schon auf zu weinen, sonst riskieren Sie, dass Daisy Ihnen das Gesicht abschleckt. Und das ist keine besonders angenehme Prozedur."  
Tolliver zwinkerte ihr zu und entlockte Annie ein Lächeln. Sie wischte sich die Tränen weg und dachte noch lange über Tollivers Worte nach, während sie Daisy gedankenverloren hinter dem Ohr kraulte.  
Wie Recht der alte Mann doch hatte … Ihr fiel das Lied von Ronan Keating ein, das sie vor ein paar Jahren immer gerne gehört hatte. _If tomorrow never comes ... _

-o-

_Ich bringe Frühstück mit.  
__Beweg dich bloß nicht vom Fleck!  
__G. _

Annie legte lächelnd den Zettel zurück auf Garrets Kopfkissen und kuschelte sich wieder in ihre weiche Decke.  
Draußen vor dem Fenster wurde es langsam hell und die Luft war erfüllt vom Zwitschern der Vögel und vom Summen der Insekten. Annie war vor wenigen Sekunden aus dem Schlaf hoch geschreckt, als ein besonders eifriger schwarzer Vogel genau vor dem Schlafzimmerfenster sein Lied angestimmt hatte, und hatte im ersten Moment nicht gewusst, wo sie war. Das helle Sonnenlicht, die fehlenden Geräusche des Berufsverkehrs, die frische Luft, das weiche Bett … das alles hatte sie in ihrem schlaftrunkenen Zustand nur irritiert und sie hatte eine Weile gebraucht, bis sie sich wieder an alles erinnern konnte.

Der Streit von Vorabend, die Todesangst, als sie Cujo aka Daisy begegnet waren, Greg Tolliver und sein gebrochener Knöchel, die Stunde, die sie mit dem alten Mann alleine im Wald verbracht hatte, während Garret sich um einen Krankenwagen gekümmert hatte. Tollivers Worte, Daisys zufriedene Brummen, als sie ihr den Kopf gekrault hatte, bis Garret endlich mit dem Arzt und zwei Helfern aufgetaucht war, die Mr. Tolliver ins Krankenhaus gebracht hatten. Und schließlich ihr Rückweg zur Hütte, wo sie endlich über alles gesprochen hatten, was Ihnen auf dem Herzen lag.  
Garret hatte von seiner Unsicherheit erzählt, davon, dass er Angst hatte, dass irgendwo ein Haken sein musste, weil es einfach nicht so perfekt sein konnte, wie es für ihn momentan war. An dieser Stelle hatte Annie erneut erst weinen und dann lachen müssen und Garret hatte sie ganz verstört angesehen, bis sie ihm einen sanften Kuss gegeben und ihm davon erzählt hatte, was Greg Tolliver ihr vorher geraten hatte.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie der Mann das gemacht hat und aus welchem Holz er geschnitzt ist, aber ich hatte wirklich das Gefühl, dass er derjenige war, der auf mich aufgepasst hat und nicht umgekehrt." Auf Annies abschließende Worte hatte Garret nur nachdenklich genickt und sie an sich gezogen, während sie weitergegangen waren. Sie wusste nicht, was in seinem Kopf vorgegangen war in dem Moment, aber er schien über Tollivers Worte nachgedacht zu haben. Denn als sie kurze Zeit später an der Hütte angekommen waren, war er wie ausgewechselt gewesen. Sie hatten noch lange Zeit im Kerzenschein vor dem Kamin gesessen und über Gott und die Welt geredet, geschwiegen, nachgedacht und sich geliebt.  
Wie und wann sie schließlich im Bett gelandet waren, wusste Annie nicht mehr, aber so ausgeschlafen und erholt hatte sie sich schon lange nicht mehr gefühlt.

Sie rollte sich auf die andere Seite und blinzelte in das helle Tageslicht hinaus, als sie draußen Schritte hörte. Sie lächelte und schloss die Augen, während sie den Schritten lauschte, die sich langsam näherten. Dann hörte sie Garret in der Küche hantieren und lächelte, als er leise fluchte und etwas auf den Boden fiel. Erst als es vorsichtig an der Tür klopfte und Garret mit einem voll beladenen Tablett und einem kleinen Strauß selbst gepflückter Blumen den Raum betrat, öffnete Annie die Augen und sah ihm entgegen.  
„Du bist ja schon wach", sagte Garret. Er stellte das Tablett auf den Nachtisch neben Annie und setzte sich auf die Bettkante.  
„Wo bist du gewesen?", fragte sie. „Ich habe dich vermisst."  
„Wirklich?", fragte Garret. Er half Annie auf, legte ihr fürsorglich ein Kissen in den Rücken und reichte ihr eine Tasse frisch gebrühten Kaffee.  
„Ich war im Laden", sagte er. „Um Frühstück zu holen und … um ein paar Anrufe zu erledigen."  
Annie wollte gerade an ihrem Kaffee nippen, hielt aber inne und sah Garret fragend an. „Waren wir uns nicht einig gewesen, dass wir für ein paar Tage mal nicht arbeiten?", fragte sie in gespielt vorwurfsvollem Ton.  
„Ich habe nicht gearbeitet", sagte Garret. „Ich habe Abby angerufen, um sie … zu fragen, wie es ihr geht", erklärte er unsicher. „Weil ich mich so lange nicht gemeldet habe."  
Annie lächelte Garret sanft an. Sie wusste, wie sehr Garret die ganze Sache mit Abby zu schaffen machte, und sie hatte schon oft genug vorgeschlagen, dass er sie einfach anrufen und mit ihr reden solle. Getan hatte er es bisher noch nie, soweit sie wusste.  
„Das ist schön", sagte Annie und sah ihn vorsichtig an, in der Hoffnung, dass es auch wirklich schon war. „Was hat sie gesagt?"  
„Sie will nächste Woche vorbeikommen", antwortete Garret. „Bevor das College wieder losgeht. Ich glaube, sie … hat sich gefreut."  
„Na, siehst du." Annie lächelte. „Das habe ich dir doch gleich gesagt. Du wirst sehen, alles wird gut."  
„Ja, vielleicht", murmelte Garret. Er sah gedankenverloren in seine Tasse und schien weniger überzeugt zu sein als sie. Sie wusste nicht, was alles zwischen Garret und seiner Tochter vorgefallen war und wie tief die Kluft zwischen ihnen mittlerweile war, aber sie hoffte, dass sie zumindest ein bisschen klären konnten. Und dass Abby versprach, ihn zu besuchen, war doch schon mal ein gutes Zeichen.

Annie strich Garret zärtlich über die Wange und lächelte ihn aufmunternd an, um ihm zu zeigen, dass sie für ihn da sein würde – egal, was kam und passierte. Und sie wollte Abby sowieso gerne mal kennen lernen. Sie kannte sie bisher nur von Bildern und aus Erzählungen und war ziemlich neugierig auf Garrets Tochter.  
„Ich habe auch noch im Krankenhaus angerufen und mich erkundigt", wechselte Garret das Thema. „Greg Tolliver hat sich tatsächlich den Knöchel gebrochen. Sie konnten ihn richten und haben ihm einen dicken Gips verpasst. Dann habe ich mit seinem Sohn gesprochen. Er kann heute Abend hier sein und Daisy abholen."  
„Wo ist sie?", fragte Annie. Sie blickte zur Tür und erwartete, dass der Hund jeden Moment hereingestürmt kam und es sich wieder auf dem Bett gemütlich machen wollte, wie er es in der vergangenen Nacht auch schon getan hatte, nachdem er sich über die Reste ihrer Sandwiches hergemacht hatte, doch es blieb auffallend still im Haus.  
Sehr zu Annies Leidwesen hatte Tolliver sie gebeten, sich um Daisy zu kümmern, bis jemand sie abholen konnte, und Annie hatte wie immer nicht nein sagen können. Garret schien auch nicht gerade begeistert von dem neuen Mitbewohner gewesen zu sein – schon gar nicht, als dieser sein Kissen voll gesabbert hatte – aber mittlerweile hatten sie sich arrangiert, und Annie dachte beim Anblick des Bernhardiner-Dogge-Mischlings auch nicht mehr automatisch an Cujo. Trotzdem war sie froh, wenn sie Garret endlich wieder für sich alleine hatte und der lebende Bettvorleger wieder da war, wo er hingehörte.  
„Sie schläft vor dem Kamin", antwortete Garret. „Nach unserem kleinen Waldlauf war sie ziemlich müde und ich hatte schon Angst, sie ins Haus tragen zu müssen."  
„Waldlauf?", fragte Annie empört. „Ohne mich? Hatten wir nicht ausgemacht, dass -"  
„Hatten wir", unterbrach Garret sie. „Aber das gilt erst ab morgen. Heute sind wir faul und tun gar nichts." Er stellte seine Tasse ab, nahm Annie ihre ebenfalls wieder aus der Hand und kroch zu ihr ins Bett. Er drückte sie sanft in die Kissen und gab ihr einen langen, zärtlichen Kuss.  
„Gar nichts?", fragte Annie zwischen zwei Küssen.  
„Nur erholen", murmelte Garret. „Und den Tag genießen."  
„Aber erst wenn du geduscht hast", sagte Annie, als sie mit ihren Händen unter sein klammes T-Shirt fuhr.  
„Aber nur wenn du mitkommst", sagte Garret mit einem viel sagenden Blick, dem Annie einfach nicht widerstehen konnte.  
Vielleicht war dieser Urlaub hier doch das Beste, was ihnen hatte passieren können …

**-Ende- **


End file.
